Take out the gun man
by KnightingaleProduction
Summary: This is a story about a young gun woman, Nalina, who's misfortunes force her to find a new crew. Join her as she tries to figure out where she fits in amongst her new crew mates and in a certain captains heart. (M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 3

**Hey there I'm rewriting the story due to the lack of coherent thoughts, to be honest i was just kind of out lining ideas on how i wanted this story to go and because of the positive feed back from wattpad i want to actually write this to the fullest of my abilities.**


	2. Rookie Hunting

I hurried down the crowded streets of Sabaody, hoping that I wasn't drawing to much attention to myself. I had recently reserved new orders from my captain to gain information on the notorious rookies that were wreaking havoc a crossed the Blues, lucky for me most could be found on this one island but why in Rogers name he wanted such information was a mystery to me. My captain is one of the most powerful people in all the New World surely he wouldn't feel threatened by them, maybe it was just to keep an eye on the next generation; well it doesn't matter what his reasoning was, orders were orders. As I ramble to myself, deep in thought on what my captain was thinking, I failed to notice the hulking figure striding towards me. With a sudden thud I ran smack dab in to the middle of this figures bare chest. Before I even had time to step back I was lifted from the ground, by my shirt of all things, and brought face to face with a menacing red haired man. After a quick mental check over the list of rookies I was looking out for I realized that this was man was one of them. Eustass Kidd, a man from South Blue, infamous for his lack of empathy towards people that got in his way or his temper. "Oi, where da fuck do you get off running into me?" He growled out, gazing maliciously at me. Now most people under my circumstances would be begging for their life, I on the other hand just stared up at him with my big blue eyes locked in a battle with his red ones. "Well what the fuck do you have to say for yourself, bitch." He shook me as he spoke, making my long pale blue hair sway violently. Regardless of his harsh manner I didn't answer, call it pressing the waters but I wanted to see how ill-tempered this brute of a man was, if he really had the gull to kill me. As we stared at each other for what seems to be an eternity, waiting for the other to break, the tension around us started to grow thick. I knew it was a matter of time before the other snapped but a hand suddenly appeared on the red haired captain's shoulder. I turned my gaze to the person that dared interfere with my experiment, only to realize it was another rookie. Killer, Kidd's first mate, had decided it was wise to intervened on our little show down, not that I mind to terribly seeing as I'd get to keep my cover, but at the same time I was disappointed. I really would like to face off with a rookie of Kidd's caliber. I watched with curiosity as the first mate whispered something in his captain's ear, only to get a tch out of the other. With no warning I was dropped onto the ground, landing directly on my butt. "You're lucky, bitch, that I have somewhere to be." With that he stalked passed me, a grumpy expression on his face. Killer followed right in tow with his captain and even though I couldn't read his face, due to his mask, I could have sworn he was analyzing me. I slowly picked myself up as I watched the Kidd pirates disappear towards the action house and marine base. If I had to guess I would say he was heading to the auction house and that had my interest peaked. Call it a gut feeling but my instincts were never wrong and they were screaming at me to follow Kidd. With any luck some of the other supernovas will be there to.

As I started off in the direction Kidd had gone, a thought popped in my head. These people were known to be trouble makers and the likely hood that something is bound to happen if I follow one was increasingly high. So without a second thought I turned on my heels and walked the opposite direction, toward the Inn I had been staying at since my arrival. No point in getting involved with something then having to worry about my few possessions. As I made my way into my room I quickly started to collect my things. Upon entering the first thing to catch my eye was my black cloak. I pulled the floor length clothing on, having to tug at the semi baggy sleeves so it fit right before lifting the hood up, leaving nothing but shadows in place of my face. With my normal attire back in place I searched for my trusted guns, Ebony and Ivory. Upon finding them where I left them I wrapped the gun holders back in place, securing them in their rightful positions. I gave an absentminded stroke on the grip of each gun; it always felt so wrong leaving them behind like a part of her was missing. It's too bad that I couldn't take them along when I was collecting information, but my guns were just too well recognized. With one last sweep of the eye I deemed that I was ready to get into whatever misadventure was awaiting me and hopped out the window, taking off in a fast pace walk. Like always I tried to remain out of people's watchful eyes by taking alleys and back street that were rarely used and before I knew it I was at the ominous entrance of the auction house. With one hard push the double doors gave way and I was staring directly at rows upon rows of seats, with a stage nestled at the end. It discussed me to see the most of the seats were filled but it gave me some relief to know my suspicions were right. Not only was Kidd here but also the Heart pirates and a good chunk, if not all except the captain, of the Straw Hats. Not wasting any time I quickly found myself a seat in the semi back corner of the room, making sure I was close enough to observe the others without seeming like I was eavesdropping. Once I felt relaxed enough to take I look around I observed that my earlier statement was true and that the Straw Hat captain was indeed missing, meaning I would be focusing more on other supernovas in the room. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.


End file.
